


Be Brave

by getwiigywithit



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, New Years, One Shot, Resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getwiigywithit/pseuds/getwiigywithit
Summary: A Holtzbert New Year’s one shot
Relationships: Erin Gilbert & Jillian Holtzmann, Erin Gilbert/Jillian Holtzmann
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I miss Holtzbert! So much so that I decided to write this one shot an hour ago. My apologies in advance for not proofreading it. I just really wanted to post it while it’s still New Years Day.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and that 2020 brings you all lots of joy!!!

_“5...”_

She’s looking into your eyes expectantly. Her eyes sparkle, reflecting the bright city lights around the two of you on the rooftop. 

_“4...”_

Her hair blows as a light breeze passes by. It’s cold outside but you feel warm with her always, especially as she moves to stand closer to you. 

_“3...”_

Her cheeks are rosy and you can’t tell if it’s from the cold or from the fact that you’re staring at her like she hung the moon and the stars. 

_“2...”_

Her lips are curved in a shy smile. You realize that you’re staring at her mouth and when you look up, you realize her eyes are on your lips too. 

_“1...”_

She sucks in a breath, gathering the nerve to say or do something that she’s been thinking about for far too long. 

_“Happy New Year!”_

Fireworks go off in the distance and then between the two of you as her lips meet yours in a kiss that makes you weak in the knees. You hear the crowd from the party you both snuck away from cheer as they ring in the new year but nothing else matters right except for the feeling of Erin Gilbert’s lips on your own. 

You both pull apart to catch your breath. You open your eyes to see her smiling again, this time she smiles as though she’s just conquered her biggest fear. You think back to your conversation from earlier. 

_“Whatcha doin’, Er-Bear?”_

_“Oh nothing...”_

_You peek over her shoulder and see her writing something down on a small post-it note._

**‘2020: Be Brave!’**

_“Didn’t peg you for the resolution type, Dr. Gilbert.”  
_

_You smile at her so that she understands you mean no judgement._

_“I’m not usually but I thought maybe I’d try it for this coming year.” She shrugs._

_“Be brave, huh? You fight ghosts for a living and punch asshole dudes that call you crazy...”_

_“That was one time...”_

_“Still, you’re already the bravest person I know.” You smile. “But if there’s anyway I can help you be more brave, you let me know.” You wink at her and she blushes prettily like always, ducking her head in an effort to hide it as you walk back to your worktable._

You’re staring at her now, just hours after that moment and you realize that this is what she meant by wanting to be brave. That she had been gathering up the courage to kiss you. To do what you’ve been wanting to do since you’ve met her. 

You stare at her in awe and her lips move as she says something to you. You can’t focus because all you think about is how good her lips felt on yours. 

“Holtz?” She says and you can hear her now. 

“Huh?” You say as you come out of the daze you’re in. 

“I was just saying Happy New—...” She says softly, staring at you with those bright eyes that sparkle even more now. 

“I love you.” You blurt out and expect her to panic, to run far away like anyone would do if someone proclaimed their love for them after just one kiss.

But she doesn’t panic and she doesn’t run because she isn’t just anyone, she’s Erin. You’ve known each other for long enough. You’ve both been pining long enough. The second those three words leave your lips, she smiles from ear to ear and pulls you in for another kiss. 

“I love you too.” She whispers against your lips. 

Now your smile matches hers and you kiss each other again and again until the brisk January temperature starts to settle into your bones. Inside, there’s more kisses and ‘I love you’s’ and snuggling, and the promise of a year filled with all of that and more. 

You wake up the next morning with her sleeping peacefully right next to you. When you look to see the time on the clock that sits on her nightstand, you spot the post-it note she had written on yesterday with a small addition on it. 

‘ **2020: Be Brave! ✔️’**

**Author's Note:**

> It’s set in 2020 because that’s the year we are currently in however we all know these two got together back 2016.


End file.
